


feels like it's home | minayeon

by lovesickgirl



Series: college au [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Chaeyu, F/F, Fluff, Minayeon, Momo being Momo, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, dahyun chaeyoung and tzuyu are the breakfast club, first attempt at multichapter, jeongmo - Freeform, jeongyeon is absolutely whipped for momo, jihyo isn't paid enough to deal w these girls, members from other groups are also there, nayeon just wants the foreign girl to like her back, other ships if you squint, poor mina doesn't like to thirdwheel, saida, sana doesn't know whats she's doing tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesickgirl/pseuds/lovesickgirl
Summary: College exchange student Myoui Mina is trying her best. Party-girl Im Nayeon isn't really trying.The two meet and it's a mess.College AU Minayeon
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: college au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859731
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. prologue

_"I know I want it_

_I'm not gonna try to please you anymore_

_Cause I deserve it"_

_"Even if you dislike me for a moment, I won't worry_

_Cause I know you"_

* * *

Myoui Mina is known for being a hard-working perfectionist. 

Her eleven years in ballet solidified raised her technique as well as her standards. She tries her best, she really does. Momo often tells her to loosen up, but she can't get herself to do it.

When she was 8, Momo and Sana joined her dance studio while in Japan. She had always considered her own team acquaitances, so it was nice to make two new friends. Soon, the three were absolutely unbreakable, always seen together at any given moment.

When she turned 19, Momo and Sana, 20, their school offered them a year in Korea. Her two friends accepted in a blink, but she was hesitant. She considered all the things she would miss out in Japan, her family, ballet, her friends from her grade. She realized they would all come back after a year, and this was a one-time opportunity. 

She soon found herself sitting on a plane, heading to Korea, with only one suitcase, Momo and Sana giggling in the seat behind.

_This better be worth it._


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina, Momo, and Sana enjoy their last few days before they start classes and end up taking a young Taiwanese girl under their wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited to officially start this story. I'm planning on writing a maximum of 15 chapters considering what I'm planning on adding. Also, the rest of the K-line will be showing up next chapter. This story will be mainly minayeon-centric but other ships are also there!  
>    
> This chapter is actually quite simple as I need to other characters to thicken the plot, but hope you enjoy nonetheless.

After a busy morning of unpacking, Mina was exhausted.

She had arrived at her dorm at around 2 p.m., and there was still no sign of her roommate. The girls were separated by age group. Momo and Sana shared a room with another 96-line while she was assigned a girl, _what was her name? Jisoo? Jiyeon?_ She couldn't remember even if she tried, Korean names were odd.

Either way, she was planning on getting lunch with her friends, so she threw some clothes on and headed out the door.

She was surprised to see Momo waiting for her outside her dorm room. 

"Already here? Couldn't handle a morning without me, could you?" Mina teased.

Momo just rolled her eyes and motioned to the taxi waiting for them. 

"Where's Sana?"

"Inside, she dragged a girl she met with us, I hope you don't mind." 

Mina shrugged as she opened the taxi door. She was immediately greeted by Sana's bright blonde hair.

Said girl turned her head towards her, accidentally smacking the unknown figure to her left with her ponytail.

"Did you get the headband I asked?" she asked.

"Hi to you too," Mina replied. "I was busy and forgot, so sorry, I didn't."

Sana pouted but continued, "I want you to meet someone, I met her at the coffee shop down the street."

_Sana is the only person I know that would invite an absolute stranger she met to lunch. I guess this is why I love her so much._

Mina awkwardly smiled and waved at the girl. She didn't look older than 20, maybe 17 or 18. Mina noticed that she was very pretty and would be accepted by any modeling agency if she wanted to. 7th grade Mina would kill to look like her.

"Hello, what is your name? I'm Mina," she asked introducing herself.

"I'm Chou Tzuyu, first year," she smiled sympathetically at the older girl.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled back.

Sana and Momo kept chatting the entire car ride. Mina rested her head against the seat, observing the signs written in hangul. She had a decent grasp of the language since she used to often join K-pop forums on the internet when she was _significantly_ younger. She was nowhere near fluent, but she could manage to get around the city. 

She was glad the dorm they were staying at offered her the opportunity to communicate with native Koreans. People there ranged from seventeen to twenty-two-year-olds, so it was nice to learn local dialects. 

She looked at the girl beside Sana, Tzuyu, she had brown hair with red undertones. She wore a long-sleeve white blouse with a jean skirt. It would look casual on anyone else, except Tzuyu. She wondered what made her come along since technically, they were strangers. She would have to ask Sana later. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, they sat down and not too long after, Tzuyu left to the restroom. 

Mina narrowed her eyes at Sana, glancing at the girl that had just left, asking a silent question. Sana, however, didn't get it and tilted her head in confusion.

"What?"

Momo snorted at her obliviousness, then proceeded, "How did you manage to drag the poor girl with us?"

"After you headed outside to check the stores downtown, I saw her sitting alone. I decided to sit with her and we chatted for a little bit." Sana began. "She seemed a bit lost, so I decided to bring her along."

The younger girl looked thoughtfully at Sana. _The way she cares about others is so heartwarming, she is amazing at making others feel included. Trying to get to know Tzuyu won't hurt after all._

* * *

The group headed back to the dorms after a long afternoon. The girls found out that Tzuyu was staying in their dorm house, but with the seventeen-year-olds. She was quite sweet, despite her seemingly cold demeanor.

They decided to stay in the lounge till dinnertime, to pass the time. Not too long after, two girls came in. The taller one had platinum white hair while the other had shoulder-length black hair. The pair eyed them, as if questioning if they should approach. They held glittery papers that could catch someone's attention from a mile away. After quietly debating, the two headed towards the group.

"You guys are the foreign exchange students, am I right," the blonde girl questioned in an uneasy tone.

"From Japan and Taiwan, yes that's us," Sana replied with a sympathetical smile.

Mina could tell she was holding a big breath as she visibly exhaled in relief.

"Thank goodness," she nervously giggled, "We assigned to greet the new foreign students, as you probably know tomorrow is orientation day. You are expected to be there by 9 a.m. sharp, but I recommend you get there at least 20 minutes earlier. My name is Dahyun by the way." She smiled.

"I'm Chaeyoung, we'll get there at least half an hour prior to the start, so we'll try and save some seats for you." She said, looking at Tzuyu. "We also made these little pamphlets to help you out. I tried adding as much information as I could, sorry if there's anything missing," 

Mina thought they were very cute, _they must have spent a lot of time on these._

"Anyway, we'll see you tomorrow," Dahyun waved at them, linked arms with Chaeyoung, and left.

"They really put their hearts into these things," Tzuyu noted, eyeing her glitter stained hand.

"It's cute, anyways, it's almost dinnertime, we should head back and get dressed for dinner." 

Mina glanced at Momo, "I really hope my roommate doesn't give me a hard time. I didn't meet her yet, but her room was a mess."

"You'll get over it," Momo said, trying to peel the glitter off her hand. "I mean, we're technically gonna be married to a stranger for a year."

Tzuyu made a face, "If you are gonna put it like that, then I don't want it."

Mina held her laugh and got up.

"I'm gonna go to the dorms, I'll just microwave something to eat, you can go without me."

Sana pouted, "Fine, you can go, you two are coming with me right?" she questioned the two other girls.

"If you pay,"

Mina tuned out Momo and Sana's upcoming bickering and went upstairs.

She unlocked the door and was met by a girl trying to close her suitcase by sitting on it.

"Hey," the girl smiled at her, "I'm Jihyo, you must be Mina, right?"

Mina nodded, "I'm gonna take a shower, eat and get ready for bed, I hope you don't mind, I'm a little tired. Let's meet each other properly again, I don't want to seem rude, I just had a long day."

Jihyo had a high ponytail on, wore a simple shirt from a band Mina didn't recognize, and shorts. She seemed nice enough, Mina felt bad for judging the girl before properly meeting her. Either way, she was glad the other rooms were full, she wouldn't have to deal with a crowded room and long bathroom lines. She had told herself that she would actually try and make an effort to leave a good impression of herself, so being nice to your "wife" (as Momo put it) was essential.

"Not at all, I'm exhausted too, I'll get in the shower after you're done," Jihyo smiled. 

Mina smiled back and headed towards the bathroom, already salivating at the thought of her microwave noodles.


End file.
